It's Hard to Say I Love You
by Hevsb
Summary: This is based on Chandler and Monica's relationship, this is my second fic please reveiw and enjoy! :-


It's Hard to Say I Love You

This is my second fan fic...as it was raining i thought i would write something...so here it goes another Mondler fic :-) enjoy!

Chandler made every attempt to say to Monica how he really felt about her, it was just so overwhelming and scary. Every smile she gave him took his breath away including every look she gave him; it let him know how much she was enjoying spending time with him, a look that was only for him, but did she really feel the same?

While Chandler was thinking these thoughts, Monica and Chandler were walking around Central Park. They came to the fountain and sat down on the edge. After a short pause, Monica spoke "Chandler, are you okay?" being concerned, he then looked up "Yeah, I am" as he smiled broadly but sweetly at her.

His right hand was playing in the water behind them; he then scooped up the water in his hand and threw it over Monica, which caused him to laugh because she stood up so quickly, she then turned to face him with no expression on her face. As her face broke into a smile, she slowly walked up to Chandler and put both her hands gently on either side of his shoulders, she smiled and then pushed Chandler into the fountain. (Monica was laughing so hard, she had tears). Chandler wanted to be angry (because he was like a drowned rat) but he just couldn't, He ended up laughing with her. Shortly after, the laughter died down and he got out of the fountain. Monica slowly was backing away from him which turned into a chase.

With a few hide & seek games with Monica.( well that what it felt like to Chandler as Monica kept on running behind the trees to catch her breath). Chandler finally spotted her and made eye contact, they both ended up reaching the last lot of stairs which were leading to both Monica and Chandler's apartments. As Monica had time to catch her breath (when she was behind the trees in the park) she reached the top of stairs and reached her door. She quickly grabbed her keys from her jacket and started to open the door but as she did so, Chandler grabbed her from behind and spun her round. She was smiling and laughing as they both fell through the door, Chandler still held close.

While he was still on top her he said "Looks like I win". Monica got lost in eyes and said "Yeah, looks like you have", realising at what she said she then looked away from Chandler. With her neck exposed to him he leaned his head in and ran soft butterfly kisses up and down her neck. Monica had to bite her lip, as she was enjoying it a little too much. She moved her head to look at him so he would stop kissing her neck. He looked back at her and started to speak "Mon, I...I" at this point they were both lost in each other's eyes. Breaking eye contact with her he then said " I think we should get up, it's not very comfy down here, even though i am really enjoying the view" Monica nodded, he was a little frustrated with himself that he could say what he really want to say, that couldn't off been the perfect moment.

They both got up and Monica walked into the bathroom to grab some towels for them. "Thanks" as Monica passed him a towel, "Chandler" "Yeah" "I get the feeling that...that you want to tell me something" "Where did you get that idea from, Mon?" he asked slowly. "Well" she paused for a moment "It's nothing...forget I asked" she then smiled and walked up to him and put his arms around him. With the towel still in her hand, Chandler took it from her and gently wiped her face 

with it. She couldn't believe how romantic he could be, and was so glad that she got her chance to be his girlfriend.

After Chandler finished wiping her face Monica closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, Chandler threw the towels on the floor, hoping that it wouldn't make a sound. (Thankfully Monica didn't hear them drop to the floor) so Chandler decided to quickly but gently kiss her. The kiss started off slow but sweet and then began to get more passionate. Monica was beginning to move back but still being lip locked to Chandler, he got the hint and matched her every step, they managed to get Monica's bedroom door.

When Monica turned the door handle and they were both inside, Chandler made the next move and pushed Monica against the wall along with him. Monica was surprised but also very excited that he was taking charge of her. She began to moan when Chandler parted her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. Monica untangled her arms from around Chandler's neck and moved them up his body; she started to undo the buttons of his shirt. As she was doing that, Chandler took his left hand which was against wall and started to run his hand up and down Monica's right leg. As he reached Monica's thigh she ended up giggling which nearly broke their kiss. So Chandler stopped what he was doing so that Monica could undo the rest of his buttons.

After a few minutes Chandler broke the kiss and smiled at her, she smiled back at him and slowly slid Chandler's shirt off while looking deep into eyes. While still looking at each other he let Monica roam her hands around, when she reached around his neck Chandler slowly grabbed her right leg and lifted it up half way so that he could get nearer to her. As he did this he leaned in and caught her off guard with a passionate kiss, which Monica gasped at after Chandler pulled away from her. He whispered in her ear "Are you ok?" still taken aback from the kiss Monica replied " Never better".

After some more kissing and some more clothes being removed from against the wall they were now both left in their underwear. Monica moved away from Chandler, who was now leaning against the wall watching her; she pulled back the covers and lied down. When Chandler thought she was settled he moved over to her and placed himself gently on top of her. With Chandler now on top, she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him, as she did this Chandler leaned in and brought her into a deep kiss.

As the lovemaking intensified Chandler watched Monica's face and smiled, she had both her eyes closed and was breathing deeply, she was moaning more and more with every thrust that Chandler was doing. Chandler slowly came to a stop (which he never done before), being slightly concerned Monica then opened her eyes and looked directly into his and softly spoke "Hey, Why did you stop?" Chandler left hand was already on the right side of Monica's face; he moved his right hand up from where it was resting on her thigh and put it to the right side of her face. "I've got to tell you...that...that" she softly kissed his lips in the hope that he could find the words. "Mon, I've falling in love with you and I keep falling, I just thought it was time that you knew that." He was so happy inside that he managed to get the words out but also scared that she didn't feel the same way. He removed both of his hands away from her, Monica smiled and grabbed his face "I love you too Chandler" he smiled broadly at her "More than words can say".

Everything that he ever dreamed off happened and he couldn't believe that itactually wasn't hard to say I love you.

The End

I hope you enjoyed the fic, I did writing it. Please review!


End file.
